


Of The Ginger Flower

by vinndetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bi, Coming Out, Demigirl, Non canon compliant, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny, ace - Freeform, biromantic, coming out story, definitely not what jk rowling wanted, idk - Freeform, more like fanon, not canon, or if she did, she probably wouldn't have done it, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Gin•ny | JIN-ee |noun1of the ginger flower2(name)  a female given name, form of Virginia or Genevieve :Ginny Weasley was a world of wonder and diversity. But most of all, she was valid, just the way she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ChaoticDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon) in the [lgbtpluspotter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lgbtpluspotter) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost) in the [lgbtpluspotter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lgbtpluspotter) collection. 



> Notes:  
> -I headcanon Ginny as a demigirl, asexual, and biromantic.  
> -Ginny means: Of The Ginger Flower.
> 
> To requesters:  
> -This sparked my imagination! Both requests combined gave me something to write! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Giles hated himself.

It wasn't that he was particularly ugly, or defected whether in a mental or physical manner. He's always felt this way, even when he was a younger boy. Even at age 10, right now, he's absolutely filled with hatred for himself, and he won't understand why. He cringed and growled at mirrors, and nowadays, he avoids mirrors. Giles just wanted to avoid even facing himself.

There wasn't a specific reason that came to mind when he thought about the fact that he hated himself. There wasn't an obvious feeling, and yet there was something that he hated about the way he was. He didn't like to think about it, but would rather pretend that there was something else that he could see in the mirror besides himself.

Maybe there was a reason that he just couldn't see right now. But for now, he remained shrouded in darkness despite his overzealous attempts to overcome all of this.

-

Dear Aunt Gwen,

Giles here. How have you been doing? I miss you so much. There's this hole in my life where you're supposed to be, but you're not there despite all that.

If only you were here, you might be able to help me with this stuff. You always did listen to me, even when you're not obligated to. You understood me better than the rest of them did, and if I dare say so, even better than my closest family.

I don't understand what this feeling is. I just don't understand why I disgust myself so.

...I hate myself.

There I said it. It's the truth, isn't it? There's something wrong with me, to the point that I hate myself to the point that I can't even think about anything else other than the fact that I hate the person that I am. 

I wish you were here.

~Giles

-

Was it fate or coincidence? He still had no idea, but it had happened in either case. Giles wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, but George and Fred were second years by now. Fred and George had come back for Christmas break, bringing with them library books that they claimed had been checked out to them for the break. The pile of books was probably about ten books of varying sizes, textures, and contexts. It was no secret by now that George and Fred loved reading, and that they had always enjoyed reading anything from the topic of dragons to Muggle culture.

Giles was baffled. George and Fred were insisting on some strange and wild reason that these books were important, yet they only touched a few books on the top of the pile. The ones on the bottom had collected layers of dust, and Giles found this somewhat unsatisfying. One night, when George and Fred were out doing who knows what, Giles snuck into their room. George and Fred were peculiar people, and the pile of books were on top of their wardrobe. Giles took a step ladder, and reached up towards the books. Unfortuntately, things never quite worked out for Giles, and the pile of books happened to come down on him, making him fall onto his butt, the books scattered around him. He stayed there for a while, paralyzed with fear that someone would have heard and come to check on him, busting him to his twin brothers, who would hate him for the rest of their lives.

Giles stayed there for a minute, his breathing completely stopped. He suddenly remembered that George and Fred had soundproofed their room for a strange and peculiar reason that no one was truly aware about except for themselves. Giles let out the breath he was holding and began gathering the books. He wasn't even sure why he was reaching for the books; it was as if the books had pulled him towards him with an unknown force. He reached out for the last book, his fingers dragging across the surface of the book. The layer of dust there were moved, exposing the decorated letters of the title of the book. Giles picked up the book with curiosity, and his hand brushed off the dust on the book.

The book read, "Studies of Human Sexuality and Orientations." Giles tilted his head, confused on what this book was about. What exactly was sexuality and orientation? It was such a strange concept, foreign and unknown, that Giles instinctively placed the book into his jacket and put the pile of books on top of the bookcase like it was before. Giles slipped out of the room, leaving it virtually untouched, except for the book, its smooth texture pressed against his skin. It gave him a feeling of wrongdoing, as if he was doing the wrong thing by sneaking this book under his brothers' noses.

But it was already done, and Giles walked back to his room, his walk somewhat stiffer than usual.

-

This was a Muggle book, Giles noted as he turned the cover of the book. Wynn Rosher was the author, a researcher in the psychology field in the United States. Psychology was something his father once mentioned, some science thing that they were interested in. Giles should have paid attention to his father's ramblings. 

The book was simple. It was a book filled with all available research upon this concept that the Muggles called gender studies and orientation studies. What strange words these are, he hummed. Orientation? All these words were vastly unfamiliar to him.

Giles hummed and started to read the introduction of the book.

-

"Mum, we still can't find the book-"

"-yeah, have you seen anyone reading the books?"

"No, Fred, George."

"Man, what are we going to do now?"

"They're gonna be so angry-"

"-that we lost a book."

"You still have a week. Get to it!"

-

There were two things that changed when Giles had read the book. It took him a few days, sure, but he had finished it. He spent his whole free time deep within the pages of the book, only moving for sleep and for meals. He had pages and pages of notes, as well as bags under his eyes.

He... knew who he was now.

-

Dear Aunt Gwen,

I'm... actually happy. I found out something that mad me realize who I am. I know who I am... I don't have to hate myself anymore.

~G.W.

-

Giles knocked on the door to Fred and George's room. Immediately, there was a response from the twins.

"Who's there?"

"It's... Giles." He whispered out.

-

The door slowly creaked open to reveal both Fred and George peering around the crack in the door to stare at Giles. They seemed to be tired, yet surprised at seeing Giles at their door.

"Giles?" They asked simultaneously.

"I... you see..." He fidgeted. "I kind of... found... something... oh, um... by the way... I have it..." He held out the book tentatively, leaning back, almost as if he was scared to be too close to the boys. He was afraid of getting yelled at for stealing the book.

The door opened and the boys stood side by side, their heads tilted. Their eyes glanced at the book and they breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"You had the book? Then why-?"

"-didn't you say anything, mate?"

Giles fidgeted. " "I..." He shrugged, looking at the ground.

One of them took the book out of Giles' hands gently. He scanned the title of the book.

"Sexuality...?"

The other looked over as well, seeing his brother's hesitation. He read the cover of the book with anticipation.

"... Is there something you want to tell us, mate?"

Giles squirmed. He looked away and nodded once. The twins looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

-

They stared at him after they finished their conversation. It wasn't really a conversation though, as Giles had done all the talking. He sighed. They were all in the twins' room, sitting on Fred's bed. The silence was unnerving, and Giles felt the need to shift around due to the awkwardness. One of them decided to break the awkward silence.

"So..."

Giles looked away, squinting his eyes shut. He was so terrified of being rejected. He wanted to be accepted for who he was.

"Any names yet?"

Giles looked at them both. A smile slowly etched itself onto his face. They supported him! They didn't think he was utterly bonkers. They didn't think he was a disgusting freak.

"... Ginny. I like Ginny." She said, finally feeling like she was free.

-

"So, all you have to do is stand here in front of this mirror-"

"And say this-"

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I am asexual-"

"I am biromantic, I am a demigirl-"

"-and I am valid."

-

Dear Aunt Gwen,

Fred and George are helping me fully accept myself and who I am. They made me do a mirror excercise that I think will really help me accept that I am who I am, and nothing can change that.

I.. have a lot of labels. It's rather confusing. I'm asexual, biromantic, and a demigirl. I'm attracted to boys and girls, but not sexually. Sex is something that I view as disgusting, but love is beautiful. I also feel like I'm a girl, but not wholly, if that makes sense? I'm not really a full-blown girl, as I have non-binary tendencies? It's strange, and I'm still getting used to it. I have Fred and George to thank for getting me on the road to accepting myself.

Father was completely understanding and accepted me. He understood what I was talking about. Mother's still confused so I'm helping her. She's really trying to understand, and she supports me. She's an amazing person. Now and again they had talked about what an amazing son I am, and now... they're talking about what a beautiful daughter they have. I feel so happy that they understand.

Ron gets flustered often when he's around me. He understands but he keeps messing up my pronouns accidentially. He feels guilty about it, no matter how much I tell him not to worry about it. Percy smiled when I told them, and Percy came back out to me as questioning and non-binary. What a wonderful life this is. Everyone in this family is really adjusting and accepting me, and I feel so loved and accepted for the first time in my life.

I wish you were here, to see how much I've changed. I wish that I could tell you about who I am. I can look in mirrors now, and smile. I've been growing my hair out and it really makes me feel better about myself. It was just a few days ago that I had hated myself with a passion, and now look at me: I can actually smile at myself in mirrors without cringing. If you were here, I think you'd be proud of me.

~Ginny

-

It was the day that she would first go to Hogwarts. Ginny stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself, giddy. She fidgeted in excitement, and knew that soon if she didn't come down the stairs, her mom would call her to leave already.

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I am asexual, I am biromantic, I am a demigirl, and I am valid. No matter what they all say, I am valid just the way I am."

"Ginny Weasley, get down here before we're late!"

She smiled, and leapt down the stairs.


End file.
